One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You
One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You is an adaptation of the children's nursery rhyme, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". This song is often said to be Freddy Krueger's theme song. Despite being a parody, it is quite haunting and ominous and has a lasting impact on Freddy's victims. The most common version is: One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You Three, Four Better Lock Your Door Five, Six Grab A Crucifix Nine, Ten Never Sleep Again The Original Film Series A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984 film) The first time, it is sung while three girls play jump rope, while a fourth girl watches. Apparently, none of the girls themselves are singing it. Apparently, this takes place in the physical world and apparently the girls are very much alive. It is later sung while three girls play jump rope in what is apparently a dream that Nancy is having. Apparently, none of these girls themselves are singing it in this scene, either. Freddy's Revenge It is sung by Angela Walsh, while playing jump rope by herself, in a dream that Jesse Walsh is having. Angela is obviously very much still alive. Dream Warriors It is sung by a mixed group of boys and girls in front of 1428 Elm Street, in a dream that Kristen Parker is having. Three children play jump rope, while two more toss a ball back and forth to each other, while another rides a tricycle on the porch. It is strongly implied that the children jumping rope and tossing the ball are some of Freddy's pre-death victims, because the girl riding the tricycle pretty much straight out says she is in the next scene she appears in. Kristen later sings it while resisting sedation. Afterwards, Nancy comments that it is used to "keep the bogey-man away". The Dream Master The Dream Child The lyrics changed, giving proof to the fact that the lyrics are somewhat flexable and change as the need arises. Lyrics: One, two, Freddy's coming for you Three, four, better lock your door Five, six, grab a crucifix Seven, eight, Ya better stay awake Nine, ten, he's back again Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Parts of it are written in various places in Springwood. Freddy vs. Jason It is sung while three girls play jump rope in a dream. Novelizations of the Original Film Series Book Adaptations of the original film series by Bob Italia A Nightmare on Elm Street (book adaptation of 1984 film by Bob Italia) It is sung by a group of obviously alive children, while playing jump rope in the parking lot of Springwood High School. It is explicitly stated that this takes place in the physical world. Tina, Nancy, and Glen witness this. Later, it is sung by several girls in what is apparently a dream Nancy is having. It isn't stated how many girls there are. Dream Warriors It is basically the same as the movie, both during Kristen's first dream and when she is resisting sedation. The Dream Master The Dream Child Its basically the same as in the film. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Its basically the same as in the film. Freddy's Nightmares (TV Series) Merit Blocker sings a variation of part of it: "One, Two, I'M coming for you...". This could be interpreted as Freddy singing it through Merit. Freddy himself sings it to Tim Blocker in an anesthesia-induced dream, right before murdering him. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) A group of children sing it, while playing jump rope, inside Badham Preschool in a dream. References Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Children Category:Songs Category:Villains Category:Needs References